Chel
"Gracias chicos, ese duelo fue para ustedes." Chel 'is one of the original six characters of Rising Thunder. Hailing from Mexico and piloted by the perky Ana Itza, Chel is a zoning-type character and is a textbook shotokan-type fighter that hits all the bullet points: a fireball (and air fireball), a special anti-air uppercut, and a position-advancing series of flying kicks. With expert control of space and patience, she can always keep her enemy right where she wants them. She is the only other character - alongside Dauntless - to possess an "Easy" difficulty rating. Biography 'Quotes Appearance Chel is the shortest of all the mechs in the game, but what she lacks in size and mass, she makes up for with sleek design. The mech has a svelte, smooth silver appearance and is obviously feminine in design, complete with visible bust and even a "ponytail" of ruffled purple "hair" coming out the back of the head. With malleable joints and torso, its small profile and smooth design, Chel is a mech that favors agility over raw power, able to naturally twist and contort her body for feats of acrobatics. Apart from the head of hair, its other notable physical feature is the design of the head, which looks like the beak of a falcon or other bird-of-prey, complete with "feathers" represented by the hair. Functionally, Chel features jets in the palms of her hands and small jets of plasma from her fingers to augment her melee attacks. Her biggest calling card is her plasma cannon in her arm(s) that can replace her hand in the blink of an eye and shoot varying balls of plasma energy, depending on how much she charges it. Personality Ana Itza, Chel's pilot, is an upbeat, perky ball of energy who seems to genuinely have fun all the time and always keeps a bright outlook on life. She is approachable, friendly and puts great stock in her friends and family, often dedicating her victories to them. As well, she thinks piloting a mech is an absolute blast of a time. Of course, Ana can get serious when the time calls for it, and she's a resolute woman who won't back down from a challenge. That doesn't mean she won't laugh during a battle, rub a victory in her enemy's nose, or even call herself a heroine of sorts. She's also something of a naturalist, if her special attacks using mystical and natural names are anything to be believed. Many of her attacks make reference to the moon, the stars and the wind. Theme Music https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xZ1pN68Tyzk Moveset A very shoto-like combatant with excellent projectile pressure, Chel can keep opponents away, play a mean footsie game, or strike with strong and stylish combos. Movement Options Chel has above-average walk speed and a normal jump arc. Chel can delay her jump arc with her air Night Sun (S1v1). She has a sprinting forward dash that continues until you let go of forward. She has a poor, short backdash. Normals Specials Meter and Super Combos Strategy General Matchups Main cast Edge Edge has a significant advantage against Chel when he is at fullscreen. He can absorb fireballs with his special 1, slide under them with his dashing specials, and his jump H can beat Chel's anti-air stand H at many ranges. If Chel attempts to jump in at far range, Edge's uppercut will cleanly beat most jump attempts. Edge can use his speed to create openings from this range. However, Edge's normals don't stand up well against Chel in a closer fight. Walk towards Edge and try to get him close to your cr.H max range. His normals from this range are a little slow to start up, and without super he can't do anything about cr.H -> fireball. His run specials are too close to use at this range, and his jumps will all cross you up and can be easily S2'd out of the air. Chel can also abuse fireball at this range because it is too close to react to with jump, but too far to stuff with normals. Edge has no armored normal moves, so fireball will reliably beat his normals in a footsie battle. If Edge tries to back out of this range, Chel can simply walk closer to him. This brings him closer to the corner and preserves the range Chel is strongest at. Resist the urge to jump at Edge, as you'll always want Chel to have her S2 ready and Edge has much stronger jumping attacks than Chel. Please expand this section. Some info here: https://www.reddit.com/r/risingthunder/comments/3g6nvq/as_chel_how_do_i_deal_with_edge/ Dauntless Fireball pressure from 3/4th's to Full Screen of the screen away is generally really safe. Fireball KA neutral jump Fireball can prevent some shenanigans. Also if you can keep her that far away, you can react to a Cold Drill by waiting till she is next to you and either jabbing, grabbing it, or DPing it as it loses it's armor when the hit portion of the attack starts. However, as soon as she gets overdrive, you will want to change up your gameplan. Good Dauntless players will punish fireballs with their overdrive after they have reached a far enough distance that they cannot be Kinetic Canceled. When in the neutral game, you want to generally stop throwing fireballs. C. Jab is probably your best option to stick out as it is hard for her to whiff punish it. Far Heavy (the Kick) is pretty good if you are at max range and can read a jump as it will stuff any startup for any jump. It is risky though because you can be Cold Drilled or Diesel Striked out of it. If you miss a C. Heavy, you will probably eat a C.Medium combo so beware of that as well. If you think you can read crouching pokes such as her C.Jab or C.Medium, F. Medium can sail over it. Generally good Dauntless players will eat Chel for breakfast in the neutral so you want to always try to play reactionary. This may mean eating a few throws, but it is better then being comboed all the way into the corner. Chel Forward Medium can sail over fireballs and low attacks if timed properly. It can be used to counter a Chel that is spamming fast fireballs and sweeps. Crow Talos Talos can only threaten Chel when he is at about the distance of the match starting positions or closer. Any farther away than that and Talos has no tools that can hit Chel. If Chel can keep Talos from getting within that range, she can pelt him with fireballs until he loses. When Talos is in his preferred range, he has a few options. If he's running Spartan Rush, he can throw that out to close the distance and setup for a command grab. If you suspect this you can stuff or trade with it using standing jab. Her fireball is normally too slow to stop a Spartan Rush and will get stuffed. Talos can also dash forward and do towards + H, which is armored and wallbounces for a combo. If you block this you can punish with stand H, crouch H, super, stinging wind or anything with range that starts up quickly. Talos can also dash up and go for the command throw, though if you're jabbing to stop a Spartan Rush it will also stuff his dash. Generally you'll want to neutral jump this, but you can also use Chel's forward + M into S2 if you're confident he's going for the throw. Chel can control this match easily though, and most of the match should consist of Talos battling to get into his range. Mix up your fireball speeds so that he has difficulty timing jumps, and make liberal use of stand H to clip jump ins from far ranges. Talos will often want to jump in at a range far enough away you can't uppercut, but stand H will normally hit him if he tries this. You can also walk forward and S2 him if he's going for tricky jump spacing. If he backs up, move closer but always mind your distance and never walk into his preferred range. As you throw fireballs, walk back and forth so that he'll have more difficulty lining up jumps. Please expand this section. Some info: http://www.fantasystrike.com/forums/index.php?threads/rising-thunder.11061/page-3#post-409990 Vlad Downloadable characters Revisions Below is a list of changes to the character from version to version. Alpha Build 1235 * Chel’s Stinging Wind (S3v2) is a new advancing attack with faster startup and recovery! * Extended hurt-boxes on some moves to better match their active hitboxes: * Chel’s c.M, c.H, and F+M * Standardized block pushback caused by normal sweep attacks: * Chel’s c.H * Corrected an issue that gave the first hit of Chel’s F+H an extra frame of hit stun. * Chel’s Overdrive damage has been reduced from 275 to 250. Build 1263 * S2 block stun reduced to 15 frames. * S2 no longer hits opponents behind Chel. Build 1312 * New S3 variant! Soaring Wind opens up new juggle opportunities, especially after Chel’s Crush Breeze. * Slightly reduced horizontal ranges of c.H, Crush Breeze, and Spiral Eclipse. * Slightly lowered damage inflicted by far s.H, F+H, Crush Breeze, Dancing Wind, and Stinging Wind. * Increased Spiral Eclipse recovery by 2 frames. *Expanded F+M hurt-boxes downward just enough to get hit by common mid-height attacks. * Crush Breeze and Spiral Eclipse now inflict reduced damage and stun after their 3rd active frames. * Simplified Night Sun cooldowns to 1.5 seconds across all speeds (previously 1 second for fast version, 1.25 for medium, and 1.5 for slow). Build 1330 * Increased Soaring Wind base damage from 100 to 120, and reduced cooldown from 7 seconds to 6 seconds. * Adjusted Soaring Wind juggle properties to ensure that all three hits connect after the first hit (in most cases), but removed the guaranteed follow-up after the wall bounce. Alpha to Beta Beta to Retail Trivia * See also * Chel guides * Chel combo videos * Chel mentors External links Rising Thunder official forums: * Chel matchup thread References Category:Characters